Princess of Narnia
by Kat-Princess-Kitty
Summary: While riding in the forest Caspian comes across a hot tempered Princess who he later finds out is staying at his castle. With personalities that collide will love blossom or will they just end up annoying each other. Caspian/OC
1. A strange meeting

Princess Alyssa sat staring at her reflection in the mirror. It showed a girl with a slender heart shaped face. She had dark hair that cascaded down to her waist in soft waves and dark brown eyes. She was thin but still had curves and was the envy of all the young men in her village yet she still remained single. This remained a mystery to all in her palace as she got plenty of suitors. The maids said that she was too picky but everyone in the castle said it was because of her hot temper and her wild streak. Princess Alyssa enjoyed horse riding, sword fighting and other sports that were considered un-lady like and if you dared to oppose her or tell her that her opinions were valued less than one of a man's, her temper would make sure you never said anything again.

Princess Alyssa awaited the arrival of her carriage. She had been invited to a ball at Cair Paravel so King Caspian could meet all the eligible Princesses and hopefully find a wife. Alyssa was less than impressed. She had tried to find a way out of going to the ball but her parents had forced her into it hoping she would find someone for herself. Alyssa had heard a great deal about this King Caspian. He was described to be the most handsome King in all the kingdoms and Alyssa had heard that girls fainted at the sight of him. Alyssa got the mental picture of a rich, arrogant and self-centered King and she wished she never had to meet him.

Her carriage arrived and instead of getting into it she sat on her Unicorn and rode behind it while her maid got into the carriage. Amethyst was Alyssa's unicorn. Unicorn's rarely allow humans to ride on their backs but Amethyst and Alyssa had a close bond and they did everything together.

"How are we today Amethyst?"Alyssa asked; glad to be able to talk to someone about a topic that didn't have to do with her marrying.

"Nee-Hee, I just hope the stables at Cair Paravel are as nice as the ones at the palace." Amethyst replied.

Alyssa was the Princess of Narnia which is quite strange seeing as she had never been to Cair Paravel or met any of the Kings and Queens there. Her palace was on the other side of Narnia and was next to the sea.

After a few hours of riding Cair Paravel came into sight and even though Alyssa didn't want to admit it she thought it was absolutely stunning. Alyssa and Amethyst decided to ride on ahead and go through the forest instead of around it.

Alyssa was riding through the forest at a gentle pace when she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned in that direction but only saw trees. She gripped her bow that she had insisted on taking with her and dismounted from Amethyst.

_SNAP_

"Who's there?" she getting ready to shoot.

A chuckle sounded from behind her, "Well, well, well you look lost and all alone in these woods. Why don't you join me for lunch, you can be the main course."

Alyssa spun around and saw the source of the voice. A large russet coloured wolf was crouched ready to pounce on her. It opened its mouth to reveal a set of sharp ivory teeth. Alyssa was about to shoot when the wolf jumped on her and knocked her bow and arrow out of her hand. The wolf got ready to slash at Alyssa's throat when there was the sound of Amethyst charging and another set of hoof beats. The next thing Alyssa knew there was a sword sticking out of the wolf's exposed belly and a man was asking her if she was all right in a thick accented voice which she recognized as a Telmarine accent. Alyssa had been told that Telmarines hated Narnians and that she should be wary of them.

She picked up her bow, got to her feet and aimed an arrow at the man's chest.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, sounding braver than she felt.

She surveyed the man in front of her. Alyssa decided he was about 18. He had tanned skin, dark brown hair and rich brown eyes. Alyssa had to admit she thought he was very handsome. Just as Alyssa was mentally picturing running her hands through his hair she was brought back to reality by his gaze. He was giving her a very curious look and had proceeded to put his hands up to show that he was unarmed.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said in his Hispanic accent.

Alyssa tensed as his eyes met her own. She realized people would be looking for her by now and she planned her quick escape.

"Put your hands behind your head and lie on the floor" Alyssa spoke in a commanding voice.

He complied and as quickly as Alyssa could she remounted Amethyst and galloped towards Cair Paravel leaving the stranger in the middle of the forest.

She arrived at the castle just before the carriage and her maid nearly fainted when she saw the dirt and mud that had gotten on the gown she was wearing. Her maid was used to this so she always brought a few extra dresses. Using the carriage as a changing room Alyssa changed into her favorite gown. It was a sandy colour covered with a layer of lace. It was off the shoulders and had a tight fitting bodice that flowed out at the hips and reached the floor. By Narnian standard it was a very beautiful gown but from her collection it was not one of her best. Alyssa was only wearing this gown because it was the one that got the most compliments and she was looking to make a good impression on the Kings and Queens of Old.

About 30 minutes later Alyssa stood at the entrance to Cair Paravel.

"Announcing Princess Alyssa, Princess of Narnia."

The doors opened and Alyssa walked through them. She wasn't very nervous as other girls might have been as this was mainly because she just wanted to get this over and done with and go home. She was directed to the throne room and when she walked in she stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting where King Caspian should be was the man from the forest. At first she was confused but then it struck her, he was the King. She regained her composure and continued walking up to the thrones where she curtsied. She had heard a great deal about the Kings and Queens of old so she knew the blond one was High King Peter and the older girl was Queen Susan which meant the boy with the dark hair was King Edmund and the youngest had to be Queen Lucy.

Then she swiftly turned to the King and curtsied, avoiding his gaze. There was silence and Alyssa looked at the King. He was looking at her with the same curious gaze from the forest.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel" said High King Peter "Orious will show you to your room" he said gesturing towards the centaur. She curtsied again and left the room as fast as she could.

Her room was very nice and Alyssa felt right at home. She had unpacked all her clothes and was sitting in front of a mirror and brushing her hair when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in" she said, hoping it was her maid

The door opened to reveal King Caspian. Alyssa immediately became uncomfortable and proceeded to brush her hair while keeping an eye on her unwanted guest.

"So" he said "You're not being attacked by wolves?"

Alyssa had had a long day so she wasn't in the best of moods. "No, I'm not and I don't remember asking for your help"

"Well, I could see that" he replied sarcastically "But I couldn't really see that much from the floor"

"If you hadn't of tried to help, you wouldn't have had to lie on the floor" she stated calmly.

"Are you at least going to apologize?" he asked teasingly.

"No" replied Alyssa "Now unless you have something to tell me I am going to get changed into something more suitable to sleep in."

"Of course Milady, I hope to see you at breakfast" and he bowed.

"Maybe" she replied and curtsied.

He left the room and Alyssa knew tomorrow was most definitely not going to be pleasant.


	2. Midnight rose

Alyssa did not usually sleep in but with all the stress of the previous day she couldn't think of a better thing to do then to stay in bed till lunch. Unfortunately her maid would not let her have her way.

"You're going to miss breakfast and remember the King requested that you go" said her maid trying to persuade Alyssa into getting up.

"All the more reason to stay in bed" replied Alyssa but she got up knowing that she was fighting a losing battle.

After Alyssa had bathed she looked through her collection of dresses and decided to pick a more classic style that was popular in her village. The gown was a soft latte colour with gold beaded embroidery decorating it. The bodice was strapless but it had a layer of see through material that stopped at the base of her neck. The bottom of the dress touched the floor but it had a cut up the centre that reached past Alyssa's knee. It was a stunning dress that Alyssa loved because it showed a bit of skin and she could move around in it quite comfortably.

With all the rush Alyssa ended up quite early so she decided to explore the castle partly because she had no idea where the Kings and Queens ate breakfast. Just as Alyssa turned the corner she bumped into something hard causing her to trip on the end of her gown. Alyssa was expecting to hit the floor but a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist steadying her. She looked up to see King Caspian grinning down at her. He helped her back to her feet but did not remove his hand from her waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alyssa are you hurt?" said a stunned looking Edmund who had been reading a book and not watching wear he was going.

"No, I'm fine. I was just exploring the castle." She replied trying not to focus the on the warm arm wrapped around her waist.

Edmund took another look at Alyssa and Caspian, grinned and then said "Right, I'll just leave you two, see you at breakfast" and he sped back around the corner and out of sight leaving Alyssa and Caspian alone.

Alyssa hoping to follow in Edmund's steps and make a quick escape said "Thank you for catching me" and tried to walk away but since Caspian's arm was still around her waist so she didn't get very far at all.

"May I escort you to breakfast?" he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked focusing on keeping her breathing at a normal pace.

"No, not really" he replied smirking.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Alyssa spoke up. "Well are you planning on escorting me anytime soon?" she asked mockingly.

"Why of course" and with that he made a small bow and offered Alyssa his hand.

Breakfast went surprisingly well. Alyssa sat next to Caspian and Lucy. Peter, Edmund and Caspian were talking about some battle and Alyssa was quite interested but Lucy and Susan talked to her about the upcoming ball and all the preparations. Every now and then Alyssa would feel Caspian's gaze on her but she just pretended to be extremely interested in what Lucy and Susan had to say.

After breakfast Alyssa made her way to the stables to see Amethyst. She got Amethyst her breakfast and went to see her.

"Morning Amethyst, how did you sleep?" asked Alyssa glad to talk to someone she knew.

"Nee-Hee, I slept well thank you, is that breakfast?" replied Amethyst swishing her pure white tail.

"Of course, you didn't think I would forget you, did you?" asked Alyssa teasingly

Alyssa left Amethyst to eat in peace while she explored the stables. She made a full circuit and noticed that the black horse next to Amethyst hadn't been fed yet so she went back to the fed room and gave the horse its breakfast.

She returned to find Amethyst polishing her violet horn on her flank.

"What do you say about a ride Amethyst? All the other girls will be arriving today and I would rather explore this side of Narnia then listen to them fuss about their hair."

Just as Alyssa was mounting Amethyst, King Caspian walked into the stables.

"Shouldn't you be welcoming all the girls who are hoping to catch your eye and fall in love with you?" asked Alyssa.

"They have all arrived and are settling into their rooms so I thought I would take Destrier out for a ride" said Caspian while he tacked up his horse "I see you fed Destrier for me, thank you."

"It's ok" said Alyssa as she mounted Amethyst "Well I'm going for a ride, see you at lunch"

"Wait! I was wondering if I could ride with you" Asked Caspian mounting his own horse.

"You may" replied Alyssa with a grin "If you can catch me" and with that she urged Amethyst into a gallop leaving Caspian chasing after her.

Alyssa could hear Caspian behind her so she called behind her, "What's wrong? Can't keep up?" mockingly and she urged Amethyst to go faster.

Soon they rode side by side for a few minutes, each trying to take the lead, until Caspian ended it, cutting Amethyst off and forcing her to stop.

"What's wrong?" he quoted "Can't keep up?" he said teasingly.

Alyssa glared at him and said "Very funny."

"Did I mention how beautiful you look today" he said smiling

"Quiet, if the other girls hear that I don't think they will be very kind to me" said Alyssa pretending to glance over her shoulder.

"That's ok, I'll protect you" he said giving Alyssa a smile that made her heart speed up.

They rode at a slow pace for a while, Caspian pointing out things along the landscape as they went.

"Well we better get back" said Amethyst "I think lunch will be ready soon"

They headed back and Alyssa rubbed down Amethyst while Caspian did the same to Destrier. Alyssa said goodbye to Caspian and headed to her room to freshen up before lunch.

Lunch was a nightmare for Alyssa. Girls everywhere were talking about how great they thought Caspian was and Alyssa didn't know why but these comments made her feel uneasy.

"I heard he likes opera"

"I love his hair"

"Isn't he handsome and dreamy?"

"Do you think this dress looks good on me?"

Alyssa soon had enough and went for a walk in the gardens. Alyssa wasn't sure she could take another three days of this so she went back to her room where she read a book. After this she considered what she was going to wear to the ball but she soon gave up and made her way to supper.

Supper went better than lunch. She made a few friends who also had horses and discussed the differences between their villages and what they were going to wear to the ball which Alyssa needed much help on. She headed back to her room where she found a red rose on her bed with a note attached to it. It read:

_Meet me at midnight in the courtyard. I have something I want to show you. Bring Amethyst._

_Caspian_

Alyssa was not sure if she should go but in the end she decided she would. Alyssa got dressed into something warmer and made her way towards the courtyard where she woke up Amethyst.

"So where are we going?" asked Amethyst

"I'm not sure" replied Alyssa "But I'm sure it will be worth our while" and with that she urged Amethyst into a canter and rode into the midnight to meet Caspian

**Just so you know on my profile there are links so you can see the dresses Alyssa wore in chapter one and the dress she wore in this chapter. If you have any suggestions about what's going to happen I would be happy to hear them. **


	3. Moonlit medow

As Alyssa approached the courtyard she saw a tall figure on a dark horse. She slowed Amethyst to a walk and made her way to join the figure that was now staring at the stars. As she got closer Alyssa noticed how handsome Caspian looked in the moonlight. It made Alyssa uneasy to know that she had just mentally called Caspian handsome. Alyssa shook her head and rode up to Caspian's side. As she reached him, he turned around and smiled happily at Alyssa.

"I wasn't sure you would come." He said as a light breeze passed by.

"Hmm, the King in doubt, this might be a first." Alyssa said in a teasing voice.

"Where are we going?" said Amethyst, her horn shining in the silvery moonlight.

"Just somewhere" he said looking mysterious "It's a surprise."

And with that he urged Destrier into a canter and motioned for Alyssa and Amethyst to follow. They rode for about 15 minutes, enjoying the breeze, until Caspian came to an abrupt stop. He looked behind him and then dismounted from Destrier.

"Don't tell me the king is lost." Alyssa said half worried that it might be true.

Caspian just smirked and lead the way up a hill. As Alyssa reached the top she gasped. They were in a meadow that was covered in flowers and had a lake in the middle. The moonlight made the grass a silvery colour and the water looked black. As Alyssa looked up she saw that the night sky was alight with what looked like a thousand tiny jewels.

"It's beautiful" said Alyssa gazing up at the stars.

Caspian looked at Alyssa and said "Yes, it is", but Alyssa was too amazed to notice that the comment had been directed at her.

"I thought you and Amethyst would enjoy it because I know how unicorns love to gaze at the stars and I know how much you love an adventure."

"Thanks, I could stay here all night", said Alyssa.

Alyssa and Caspian lay on the soft grass and gazed up at the stars in silence for what seemed like an eternity. All they could here was the gentle sound Amethysts hoofs made on the grass and the occasional neigh from Destrier. Amethyst, seeing how close Alyssa and Caspian were, decided to go for a swim in the lake. When they were alone, Alyssa rolled over on her side and looked at Caspian.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said quietly

"Of course" said Caspian rolling over as well.

"Do you really want to get married?" asked Alyssa

"It depends, if I found someone I loved then yes, otherwise no. If I could help it I would spend the next few years of my life sailing and looking for adventures." Said Caspian thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know" replied Alyssa leaning in, "I guess it's just that you're so young and you don't seem like the type of person who would want to settle down so early."

"Yes, but I have a responsibility to my people and they seem to think that the most important thing to do in this time of peace is to find me a queen." said Caspian who had also subconsciously leaned toward Alyssa.

All of a sudden there was a giant splash and Alyssa noticed that her face was only inches away from Caspian's. Alyssa had a sudden urge to lean in closer and kiss Caspian but instead she quickly pulled back and looked toward Amethyst who was dripping wet.

Alyssa, who was still shocked at what had nearly happened, forcefully smiled and said "How was your swim?"

"It was good, the water was nice and warm." Said Amethyst as she noticed how red Alyssa was turning, "Maybe you and Caspian can join me next time" Amethyst added on with a cheeky ,horsey grin.

This statement just made Alyssa blush harder. Caspian who was oblivious to the whole situation said "Are you feeling ok Alyssa? You look a little hot."

"No, I'm ok" said Alyssa while she shot a glare at Amethyst.

"Well it's getting late" said Caspian "I'll escort you back to your room."

Alyssa and Caspian rode back to the castle and arrived at about 3.15 am. Caspian and Alyssa returned their horses back to the stable and Caspian said goodnight to Alyssa before returning to his room. Alyssa who was exhausted and confused lay on her bed and tried to make sense of what she was feeling. After replaying the night in her head she found what was confusing her. She had _wanted _Caspian to kiss her. Alyssa now even more confused slipped into a deep sleep.

Alyssa felt like she had just fallen asleep when her maid opened the curtains and told her it was time for breakfast. Alyssa who had just received about four hours of sleep looked at her maid and said "Wake me up at lunch" and with that she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. Her maid was not happy and started singing and cleaning Alyssa's room. Alyssa realizing she it was very unlikely she could sleep with all the noise got up and opened her cupboard. What she saw woke her up.

"What happened to my clothes?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"The Kings and Queens of old had some new Narnian clothes made for you." answered the maid.

"Yes but where are _my_ clothes?" asked Alyssa not so calmly

"I sent them back to your palace milady" said the maid while picking out a gown for Alyssa to wear. "And the King requested you join him for breakfast again."

"And I guess I won't be getting them back soon??" stated Alyssa, she was too tired to ask why she couldn't eat breakfast with the other princesses, not that she wanted to. The maid smiled, shook her head and handed Alyssa a deep purple gown that had a simple bodice with drop sleeves. Alyssa who was too tiered to argue put the gown on and brushed her hair. After deciding that she couldn't be bothered to braid her hair she decided to wear it down.

As she entered the breakfast hall she noticed that Caspian looked as tiered as she was. Noting that the only empty chair was next to him she went and sat in it. King Peter who was discussing plans with Edmund stopped and said "You look as tired as Caspian".

"Umm, I couldn't sleep." Said Alyssa trying not to sound suspicious.

When Peter had started talking to Edmund again Alyssa smiled at Caspian.

"You look lovely in that Narnian gown." He said and returned the smile.

"Thank you" said Alyssa, her heart speeding up. She turned her head to talk to Susan so Caspian wouldn't see the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Just as Susan was finished eating Lucy came into the hall and sat where Susan had been sitting.

"Where have you been?" asked Edmund, eying her suspiciously.

"I was at the stables feeding the horses." said Lucy. She then turned to Alyssa and said' "Amethyst looks tired and so does Destrier, did you ride them yesterday?"

That comment got Peter and Edmunds attention.

"You mean Caspian_ and_ Alyssa are both tiered _and_ both their horses are tired as well?" asked Peter raising an eyebrow.

"What did you both do last night" asked Edmund who was smiling wickedly. "You weren't with each other were you?"

"Umm," said Alyssa, "I was out riding"

"I was also out riding" said Caspian

"Is it possible' said Edmund who was now amused, "That you ended up at the same place last night?"

"It is possible", said Alyssa trying not to blush while glancing at Caspian.

"Oh, leave them alone Edmund' said Peter, "The whole point of inviting the princesses here was so Caspian could marry one."

Ok, now Alyssa was blushing. To make matters worse Caspian was giving her that same curious look. Luckily Susan entered the room again; oblivious to what had just happened.

"Dancing practice will start in an hour." She said seeming excited.

"Dancing practice?" said Alyssa who had returned to her normal colour.

"Yes, we always practice before a ball." Susan said as if it was the most obvious thing in Narnia, "I will dance with Peter, Lucy and Edmund you can dance together and Caspian and Alyssa, you two can be partners."

"Partners?" said Alyssa nervously

"Yeah you know, like dance partners?" said Lucy.

"Ok, I better go and get ready then" said Alyssa in a strange voice, "Susan, Edmund, Peter, Lucy." She said curtsying……"Caspian" she said and curtsied. Then she left the hall as swiftly as possible.

Alyssa was dreading and looking forward to dance practice all at the same time. She was scared that she would have an impulse to kiss Caspian again but she was looking forward to getting close to him, plus she was a very good dancer so she didn't have to worry about making an idiot of herself. But what scared her most was the fact that she and Caspian would be centimeters apart and Alyssa was not sure she could control herself.

**Sorry about the wait but I have started writing again so the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Also the link to the dress Alyssa was wearing in this chapter will be on my profile.**

**If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me.**

**Kat**


	4. Of dances and Sword fights

Alyssa was looking through her wardrobe when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in" Alyssa said hoping it was not Caspian. The door opened to reveal Susan and Lucy.

"We thought we could help you get ready since you look so exhausted." said Lucy, "And Susan wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep."

"Thanks, I was just deciding what I should wear." replied Alyssa looking into her wardrobe.

"What you have on is fine, we just need to fix your hair and get you some dancing shoes and you will be ready." Susan said smiling.

Lucy braided Alyssa's hair into an elegant style while Susan found Alyssa a pair of dance shoes. They worked for about 20 minutes until they announced that they were done.

"There, now he won't be able to take his eyes off you." said Lucy cheerfully.

Alyssa blushed and said, "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't worry, we know all about your little adventure to the meadow with Caspian last night" said Susan with a grin.

"What, how" said Alyssa who was not expecting this, "Who told you?"

"Let's just say a certain unicorn will do anything for sugar cubes", said Lucy proudly.

"Umm", was all Alyssa could manage.

"Relax; we just want the answer to one question." said Susan "Do you really like Caspian?"

"Yes" said Alyssa blushing.

Susan was about to say something when there was another knock at the door. Alyssa turned around to see Caspian enter her room.

"You look lovely" he said to Alyssa

"Thank you" said Alyssa as she put on her shoes that Susan had picked out for her.

"What about me?" said Lucy looking offended, "Don't I look lovely?"

"Come on" said Susan before Caspian could reply "We better check if Peter and Edmund are ready" and with that she dragged Lucy out the door.

"I thought I would come and escort you since you don't know where the hall is." said Caspian, not taking his eyes off Alyssa.

"I'm sure I would have found my way……….eventually" said Alyssa, trying to keep her pride intact.

Caspian offered her his arm and Alyssa took it silently.

Once everyone was at the hall the instructor, who was a faun, started to play some music.

"Shouldn't we wait for all the other princesses?" asked Alyssa

"No" said Lucy "They are practicing in a different part of the castle."

"Then why am I here" asked Alyssa who was now confused.

"That would be because we all have taken a liking to you, especially Lucy" said Susan "You are practically family to us."

Alyssa was happy to know that they considered her as family since she considered Lucy and Susan as sisters and Peter and Edmund as brothers. She was not sure what exactly she considered Caspian as.

"Now" said the faun "Take up the Narnian hold with your partner and follow my instructions. Step, step, turn, back, together and spin…."

Caspian took Alyssa's hand and they started dancing. All of Alyssa's previous worry's seemed to disappear as she danced. She loved dancing. Alyssa smiled at Caspian who was looked as if he was having a harder time trying to learn the Narnian dance. Too soon for Alyssa's liking the song ended and the faun announced the next dance.

After a few Narnian dances the faun stopped the music and said "Now we will learn some traditional Telmarine dances. Take up the Telmarine hold and follow my instruction."

Caspian smiled, he obviously was familiar with this style of dance but Alyssa wasn't. Alyssa watched as Peter and Susan took up hold. She became nervous as she saw how close they were standing. Caspian approached her and Alyssa took a few steps forward. He put one hand on her hip and Alyssa did the same. The song started and Alyssa tried extremely hard to focus on what the faun was saying but all she could focus on was _him_. As she turned she noticed how his hand lingered on her hip. They changed hold and Alyssa found that the dance wasn't as hard as it seemed.

"You are very good at Telmarine dances" whispered Caspian into Alyssa's ear.

Alyssa only heard half of what he said because she was trying to steady her heart beat and focus on anything but Caspian's warm breath on the back of her neck that was sending shivers down her spine.

The dance ended but Caspian simply readjusted their position so he had one arm still around Alyssa's waist. Lucy smiled at her and then turned her attention to the faun who was explaining what order the dances would be danced at the ball but Alyssa didn't hear any of it.

When the faun finished talking Alyssa reluctantly slid out of Caspian's arm's and returned to her room. Once in her room she changed into one of her more casual dresses and decided she needed to take a walk to clear her head.

Alyssa walked around the fields outside of the castle grounds. She was having quite a peaceful time until she heard the clash of swords. Going to investigate Alyssa located the source of the sound. When she saw what it was she immediately turned around and sat on a grassy hill. Peter and Caspian had been practicing their sword fighting and Caspian had removed his shirt. Alyssa, after getting over the initial shock, decided to watch as she also enjoyed sword fighting. She watched as Caspian added in some cunning moves and in the end defeated Peter. Alyssa had heard about how good Caspian was at fighting but what they said didn't do him justice. As Peter left, Alyssa summed up all her courage and made her way over to Caspian.

"I didn't know you were such a good fighter", said Alyssa in awe.

"Thanks" said Caspian as he picked up his second sword up from the ground.

Alyssa, remembering why she had initially turned around, looked anywhere but at Caspian.

"Have you ever tried sword fighting before?" asked Caspian curiously.

"Of course" said Alyssa, slightly offended "Back at my palace I practice as much as I can."

"Then" said Caspian who smirked confidently "Would you like to have a quick fight?"

"Of course" said Alyssa "But we use one sword, not two."

"If you wish" said Caspian as he tossed one of his swords to Alyssa.

Alyssa caught it with ease. Caspian made the first move, slashing lightly at Alyssa's shoulder. Alyssa blocked it and swung her sword at Caspian's legs. He jumped and avoided it with ease. Alyssa attacked him from the left and he merely dodged it. He dodged her next move and swung his sword up horizontally so Alyssa had to reach to block it. While she did this Caspian hit her sword with such force that it flew out of her hand and onto the floor. He only held his sword at her chest for a second before lowering it and smirking at Alyssa.

"Congratulations, you lasted longer than Edmund." said Caspian.

As he turned his back to Alyssa she went up behind him and tripped him over. Caspian who had not been expecting this tried to avoid falling and in the process pulled her down with him. In the end Alyssa ended up on top of Caspian, her hands on his bare chest. Before any of them could react they heard someone approaching.

"Caspian, I think I left my sword……oh" said Peter as he took in the sight before him. Caspian half naked with Alyssa on top of him, her hair running down her shoulders in messy waves and her dress crumpled.

"Um…..right….I'll just leave you two.' And with that Peter swiftly turned around and headed towards the castle to tell Edmund what he had just saw.

Alyssa jumped up quickly and straightened her dress out. While she ran her fingers through her hair she stared awkwardly at Caspian, admiring his muscles. Caspian got up, and much to Alyssa's distain, put his shirt back on.

Alyssa had started to walk away when Caspian called after her.

"Wait, I was wondering if I could escort you to the ball tomorrow night?" asked Caspian.

"You may" said Alyssa who was blushing and smiling happily.

Deciding that she had confused herself more rather than cleared her head she made her way back to her room. On her way she saw Lucy.

"How was your walk?" asked Lucy, Peter obviously hadn't told her what had happened.

"It was fabulous" said Alyssa smiling to herself and with that she made her way to her room and got ready for dinner which she had no doubt was not going to be pleasant. Alyssa was sure by now Peter would have told Edmund who would have told the entire castle what Peter had seen.

Yep, Alyssa was definitely not looking forward to dinner.

**Next chapter will be up very soon as it is in progress now.**

**Please review if you like the story and feel free to add in any suggestions. I am happy to hear them all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of C.S Lewis's characters. I do own Alyssa, Amethyst and all of my original characters.**

**Kat**


	5. Dinner and ball gowns

Alyssa took her time to braid her hair. When she knew she couldn't put dinner off any longer she made her way down to the hall. Alyssa took a deep breath to steady herself and then opened the doors. Everyone was already seated in the hall.

"There you are", said Susan

"Sorry to keep you waiting", said Alyssa.

She took her seat in between Caspian and Susan.

Dinner was served and everyone started eating.

"So what did you get up to this afternoon Alyssa?" asked Edmund smirking.

"Um….. nothing much. I just went for a walk…… in the gardens" replied Alyssa awkwardly.

"Was that before or after Peter found you and Caspian on top of each other in the meadow?" said Edmund clearly enjoying himself.

Lucy looked shocked and Susan dropped her fork onto her plate getting food on Peter in the process.

"Susan! You got food on me!" said an annoyed Peter.

"Well I am sorry, but never mind that, why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Susan

"Well it's not my business to spread around the castle what I see." replied Peter

"But its Edmunds?" said a now annoyed Susan.

Lucy who had been quiet through this whole conversation finally decided to say something.

"I think that it is excellent that Alyssa and Caspian spent some time together."

Alyssa was thinking of quietly getting up and going back to her room before anyone noticed she was gone but before she could Caspian spoke.

"I am escorting Alyssa to the ball tomorrow night just so everyone knows."

"That's great." said Susan.

"So I guess you have decided which of the princesses will be staying after the ball?" enquired Peter.

"Well", said Lucy before Caspian could say anything, "Since Caspian has hardly talked to any of the other princesses I would say he made his choice the minute he saw Alyssa"

"Yes" said Caspian "I have made my choice and I do agree with Lucy, well that's if Alyssa wants to stay."

"I would like nothing more.", said Alyssa blushing, "I would love to stay with you all."

After dinner Alyssa went back to her room. She was extremely happy that Caspian had asked her to stay with him but she wasn't sure why this made her feel so happy, so full, and so complete. She knew she liked Caspian but could she love him?

The next morning Alyssa woke up to a knock at her door. She was too tired to get up so she just said enter and lay back down in her bed. Caspian entered smiling.

"Good morning Alyssa" he greeted

Alyssa, realizing who it was, shot up out of bed and ended up stumbling and nearly falling as all the blood rushed to her head. She expected to hit the ground but Caspian, with his fast reflexes, caught her and placed her back on the bed.

"Careful, I don't want you to be injured before the ball tonight." said Caspian smirking slightly.

"Oh", said Alyssa, "The ball. I have to find something to wear."

"Don't worry; you will look lovely in anything you choose to wear. Besides Lucy and Susan are going to take you to the village so you can pick out a dress." said Caspian.

"Ok", said Alyssa who was feeling less dizzy now. She looked down and remembered she was in her sleeping attire. Alyssa blushed as Caspian excused himself and left the room. He gave her one last smile and left.

About 20 minutes later Susan and Lucy took Alyssa out to find her dress. They visited many stores and Alyssa couldn't concentrate as she felt unwell and somehow incomplete. As Susan handed her a blue gown to try on she suddenly realized why. She missed Caspian. At this moment Alyssa was sure that she was in love with Caspian but she wasn't sure if he returned the feelings. She was sure he liked her but did he love her?

"Alyssa "said Susan, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" said Alyssa.

Just then Lucy squealed.

"Alyssa! I've found the perfect dress for you."

The dress was a vibrant pink; it had an elegant beaded design on a strapless bodice that draped at the midriff. It had a corset tie back and a dropped waistline that looked like a cascading waterfall. It was beautiful. Alyssa was now in love with two things Caspian and the dress.

"It's perfect", whispered Alyssa.

They brought the dress with no further discussion.

"Oh we need to figure out how you are going to have your hair and we need to find you some shoes." ,said Susan.

Alyssa picked out a pair of shoes that were silver and had pink ribbons that were the same colour as her dress that tied around her ankle to form a bow.

"We need to get back, there is only 3 hours till the ball and we still need to do our hair, get dressed…." said Lucy trailing off.

They all agreed and made their way back to their rooms.

When Alyssa got back to her room she immediately went and freshened up. When she was done she put her robe on and relaxed for a few minutes . When she realized that she was too excited to relax she put her dress on and since her hair had been plaited all week she decided to wear it down. When she was done she put a small amount of make up on. She then checked the time. She had 20 minutes till the ball so she put her shoes on and looked in the mirror.

She gasped. A beautiful girl stared back in a pink dress with waist length hair that gently waved down her back. Alyssa noticed that something was missing. She went to her draws and pulled out her tiara. She then gently slid it into her hair and she knew she was ready.

Alyssa paced her room; there was still 10 minutes until the ball. She heard a knock and went to open the door. Caspian was standing on the other side looking very handsome. Alyssa felt a sense of joy at seeing him.

"You look stunning", said Caspian

"Thank you", said Alyssa. She blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

Alyssa looked into his eyes and was overwhelmed by a longing to kiss Caspian. She tried to restrain herself but she was surprised when she felt Caspian lean in and kiss her on the lips. The kiss was gentle yet passionate. When they broke apart Alyssa noticed that she had closed her eyes.

"I am sorry for my behavior." Said Caspian embarrassed, "That was out of line."

Alyssa just ignored him and kissed him again. But right at that moment Lucy and Edmund and Susan and Peter arrived and the couple broke apart from there kiss.

"Awkward" said Edmund.

Alyssa blushed but Lucy and Susan were beaming. Caspian's eyes were sparkling with joy and Alyssa was suddenly hopeful that Caspian did return her feelings.

Alyssa looked at Lucy who was wearing a turquoise gown that gathered around the waist and hips and flowed down in pretty lines of beading. Susan was wearing a forest green gown with patterns on the tight bodice that flowed out at the hips and was covered in sparkles. The boys all looked dashing but Caspian looked so handsome in his dark attire. It made all of his features sharp and defined.

Caspian took Alyssa's hand, kissed it and lead her towards the ball.

Alyssa was couldn't wait to go to the ball and dance with Caspian but she immediately felt sick when she thought of all the other princesses that would be there. What if Caspian changed his mind? Would the other princesses hate her? Caspian smiled at her and all her worries vanished. In her own little world it was just herself and him.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**I know it has been a while since I have updated but I have started to write again so the next chapter will be up soon.**

**All of the girl's dresses are up on my profile.**

**Review and tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.**

**Do you think Alyssa and Caspian are moving too fast?????**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of C.S Lewis's characters I only own Alyssa and all of my original characters.**

**~Kat~**


	6. The Dance of Passion

As Alyssa entered the Ball room she was immediately taken by its beauty. When Alyssa had come here for dancing lessons it was just empty space but now the room glowed with life. Vines and wild flowers decorated the room; fireflies flew around creating orbs of colors that Alyssa had never seen before. In the corner a group of fawns were playing traditional Narnian music and next to a display of flowers and fruit was no one else but Amethyst.

"Amethyst? What is she doing here?" Alyssa asked out loud to herself

Caspian smiled before answering "Wouldn't want her to miss out on the fun."

"Announcing Prince Caspian the tenth escorting Princess Alyssa of Narnia" said a centaur loudly.

This was the moment Alyssa had been dreading. Every princess's eyes were on her. Alyssa felt like a rabbit caught under a hawks gaze. She looked up at them for a brief moment and instantly regretted it. They were all glaring at her and Alyssa thought if looks could kill she would be in serious trouble right now. A few of the Princesses had even burst into tears at the sight. Caspian took no notice instead he led Alyssa up to his table and seated her. As the fawns started to play their music again the Princesses turned their eyes away as even they knew it was impolite to stare. Alyssa was blushing furiously and wondered why she had even come to the ball.

Caspian who had noticed her discomfort leaned over and whispered in her ear "There's no need to worry, I'll protect you." With that he smiled at Alyssa.

Alyssa returned the smile as the first course was served. While they ate Caspian and Alyssa shared many glances and looks that did not go unnoticed by any of the royal siblings or the other princesses. When the main meals were over the fawns started to play music fit for dancing.

Caspian turned to Alyssa and asked "Would you like to dance?"

Alyssa had been waiting for a chance to get closer to Caspian. She simply replied "I would love to."

Caspian and Alyssa took their place on the dance floor as an up tempo song started. This was not one of the dances that they had practiced but Alyssa new it well; Caspian on the other hand looked confused.

"Don't worry its and easy dance" Alyssa said to Caspian as they took up hold. Alyssa started to dance with ease and she admitted Caspian followed along very well except for the fact that he was looking at his feet.

"Don't you know that it's impolite to look at your feet while dancing with a lady?" Alyssa teased. She instantly regretted it when Caspian looked directly into her eyes. Alyssa saw a mixture of amusement and something else that she couldn't identify as she looked away as a blush started to spread across her cheeks.

After a few Narnian dances the fawns started playing Telmarine music. At this Caspian smiled and pulled her closer so that they could take up the traditional Telmarine hold. Alyssa recognized the music but had never preformed this dance before. It was called the dance of passion and she was not sure if she should be taking part in it with Caspian. Caspian was smirking obviously waiting to see what Alyssa would do. As Alyssa looked at his smirk she decided if he wanted to dance the dance of passion so would she. As soon as they took their first step Alyssa understood what the saying 'this dance is not be danced, it is to be lived' meant. Caspian twirled her around and Alyssa took a few steps away from him but he just pulled her back, landing forcefully in his embrace.

Alyssa could feel Caspian's hot breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear "Trying to get away are you?" Alyssa had to stop herself from turning around and kissing Caspian in front of everyone. Her mind was filled with wild thoughts. She bit her lip to compose herself and thought that two could play that game. She pulled away from Caspian and shot him a slow, sexy smile. She walked around him in a slow circle brushing her fingers along his chest and shoulders. He grabbed her hand and pulled Alyssa back in front of him. Alyssa could see his eyes burning with passion and was sure that hers mirrored his. Caspian pulled her close making Alyssa arch her back slightly, making their faces very close. Alyssa stifled a gasp as his hot breath on her shoulder made her shiver but it did not go unnoticed by Caspian who smirked a slow, sexy smirk. Alyssa arched her body putting their faces even closer. As he leaned in she pulled away and twirled. Now she was the one smiling. Caspian embraced Alyssa again and put his hands on her waist and them her hips leaving behind a trail of blazing skin. As the music came to an end Alyssa suddenly noticed that all the Princesses eyes along with Peter's, Lucy's, Susan's , Edmund's and Amethyst's eyes were on them. Most of them were happy to see the couple together, except for all the princesses who looked like they were about to rip Alyssa apart and Amethyst who looked slightly shocked.

Caspian was smiling happily but the passion hadn't left his eyes from the intensity of their dance.

Alyssa who had to get out of all the prying eyes turned to Caspian and said, "I hope you don't mind if I take a break. All this dancing has made me quite tired."

Caspian smiled and said "Of course milady" and started to follow her back to the table when a nearby princess stepped out in front of him. Alyssa surveyed the princess. She was slightly older than Alyssa with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was holding a goblet of wine in her hands and had her eyes trained on Caspian. Alyssa thought that she was quite pretty but Caspian never took his eyes off Alyssa.

"Would you care to dance?" she asked him looking cruelly at Alyssa.

"I was just going to get a drink" replied Caspian politely "Perhaps another time"

This wasn't good enough for the princess. Her smile faltered for a minute before saying "I look forward to it". Alyssa was glad that she had not danced with Caspian. As she turned around to make her way back to the table she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around expecting Caspian but saw the princess from before.

"Can I help you?" asked Alyssa trying her hardest to be polite

"Yes, you can go back to where you came from and never come back." She said with a cruel grin "You don't deserve Prince Caspian." And with that she took her goblet and spilled the contents onto Alyssa's dress.

Alyssa gasped in shock as she surveyed the damage. Everyone looked at her as tears welled dup I her eyes. Caspian who had been talking to another princess that was throwing herself at him turned abruptly and made his way over to Alyssa.

"Alyssa are you ok?" he asked concerned

Alyssa looked at her wine stained dress and then up at the other princesses. Some were laughing and some pitied her. Alyssa wondered how the night could be so perfect and then turn into a nightmare.

She looked at Caspian and whispered "I'm sorry" he looked back at her confused at the meaning of her words. As a single tear fell down Alyssa's cheek she turned and made her way swiftly out of the Ballroom.

Caspian who was rooted to the spot in shock for a moment started to make his way after her but was stopped by Susan who had been dancing nearby.

"Let her go" she said with a sad smile "She needs some time alone"

Caspian was reluctant to take the Queens advice but made his way back to the table as he saw Amethyst trot in the direction that Alyssa had vanished.

Caspian tried to enjoy the rest of the ball but it was as if something had left the atmosphere, like a part of him had been taken away.

Once Alyssa reached her room she lied on her bed and cried. Shortly after Amethyst joined her. For a while Alyssa and Amethyst just lay in silence.

"What's wrong with me Amethyst? I don't cry over stupid things like a dress getting ruined. Maybe that princess was right. Maybe I don't deserve Caspian."

Amethyst let out an angry snort before saying "Don't ever think that Alyssa. You are everything Caspian could want and everything he does want. I've known you for my whole life Alyssa and your right. You never cry over stupid things like spoiled princesses and ruined dresses. But this isn't a stupid thing. This is Caspian and I know how much you care for him, even love him maybe. So its alright to cry but know that I will always be here for you no matter what."

"Thank you Amethyst" Alyssa responded amazed by the beauty of Amethysts words. She was always there for her and always made her feel better.

Alyssa curled up next to Amethyst and soon felt into a deep sleep where she had no worries, because in her dreams it was just Caspian, her and one very cheeky unicorn.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**I know it has been a while since I have updated but I have started to write again. Thank you to all my loyal readers. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Review and tell me what you think. Was the chapter good, bad? If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. I love to hear people thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of C.S Lewis's characters I only own Alyssa and all of my original characters.**

**~Kat~**


	7. Princess Cecilia

Alyssa woke up just as the sun was rising. She tried to go back to sleep but memories of the night before flooded her brain. With a sigh Alyssa got up, careful not to wake Amethyst who was dozing in the corner of her room, and opened her wardrobe. She had always dressed by her mood and today it seemed like none of her dresses were right. She made her way back to bed when she noticed a large package at her door. She retrieved it and opened the not the attached.

_You're the first thing I think of each morning when I rise, you're the last thing I think of when I close my eyes you're in each thought I have and every breath I take, my feelings are growing stronger with every move you make, you're an angel from above who takes away my pain, my love for you is so strong It's always just the same._

_Would you join me for a walk in the gardens?_

_-Caspian_

Alyssa shocked by the sudden gesture read the note a few times before opening the box. Alyssa gasped for she had never seen a dress as beautiful as the one in this box. It was a stunning tulip pink and white. Beads surrounded the satin trimming, the strapless neckline with vertically shirred tulle. It was embodied at the midriff where it met the ball gown skirt. It had a tight fitting bodice with a corset back and at the hips it flowed out into a beautiful ball skirt that had scatters of beading and embroidery on it. All of Alyssa's worries melted away. She slipped on the dress, left her hair down and slipped in her tiara. After admiring herself in the mirror she quietly left the castle and slipped out to meet Caspian.

Once she arrived at the gardens she saw Caspian sitting on a bench next to a bush of wildflowers. Alyssa drew a breath and then went and sat next to him. He looked up at her arrival and simply smiled.

"You look absolutely stunning", he said and handed her a single red rose that he had been holding.

"Thank you", said Alyssa for it was all she could say.

They at next to each other in silence for a while. As the sun rose its rays shone onto the garden making the dew drops that had collected on the petals of the flowers look like glistening tears from heaven.

"This is such a beautiful garden" said Alyssa getting up slowly taken in awe

"Not as lovely as you" said Caspian also standing

Alyssa turned towards him and realized how close their faces were. Caspian's eyes held a mixture of strong emotions.

"Alyssa" said Caspian nearly in a whisper "I know we have only known each other for a few short weeks but I feel as if I can't live without you. At first I didn't know why but I realized it is because I love you Alyssa and I always will' as he finished he sentence he looked at Alyssa anxiously waiting for her reaction.

"If you don't feel the same way" Caspian started But Alyssa simply closed the space between them. When their lips met the Alyssa felt something change inside of her. Their kiss was gentle and sweet. If asked to describe it Alyssa would say it was like waking up on Christmas morning to a huge pile of presents or like tasting chocolate for the first time or like when you are simply taken by the beauty of nature. Alyssa contemplated these thoughts and came to the conclusion that this was much better than any of those experiences.

When the kiss ended Alyssa whispered in Caspian's ear "I love you". Caspian's eyes sparkled gloriously as he embraced Alyssa. Caspian led Alyssa back to the bench in the middle of the garden were they simply sat. Alyssa rested her head on Caspian's chest, lost in their own little world. They stayed like this until a fawn came looking for them to tell them that breakfast had been served and that they were expected to attend as King Peter had an announcement to make. Alyssa and Caspian thanked the fawn and made their way to the breakfast hall hand in hand.

When they arrived they took their seats next to each other. As soon as they were seated Peter entered with a smile on his face.

"Ah, everyone has arrived" he said happily "I wanted you all to be here this morning as I have an announcement to make. As you know the princesses that had been staying at Cair Paravel are leaving this morning." He took a breath before continuing "I have asked one of the princesses to stay and will be courting her over the next few weeks"

At this Susan, Edmund and Lucy gasped. They had certainly not been expecting this from their brother.

"I introduce Princess Cecilia of Archland." Said peter proudly. All eyes turned to the door way. In walked a very familiar blond haired and blue eyed princess. Alyssa stopped any reaction that might have portrayed her feelings. Standing next to Peter was the same princess who had ruined her night and her dress. Alyssa noticed that Caspian also stiffened at the sight.

As princess Cecilia entered she smiled at Peter, took hold of his hand and sat directly in front of Alyssa. Edmund who had been standing exclaimed "that's my seat!"

Peter looked shocked and said "Shut it Ed" and gave him a look that said they would be discussing this later. When they were all seated breakfast was served. Lucy reached across the table for a piece of bread and in the process knocked over a plate of jam that just narrowly missed Alyssa.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Alyssa" said Lucy with an apologetic look on her face.

"That's ok" said Alyssa smiling at the youngest Queen "No harm done"

"You ought to be more careful Lucy" chided Cecilia "That's such a beautiful dress" she said looking at Alyssa challengingly "I would hate for it to get ruined". She gave a small smile and then turned to make conversation with Peter.

Caspian who had clenched his fist relaxed it and put a comforting hand on Alyssa's.

The rest of breakfast went to plan besides the fact that princess Cecilia had made Alyssa agree to go riding with her before lunch. When Alyssa got back to her room she told Amethyst, who was now awake, all that had happened at the gardens and at breakfast. Alyssa changed into something more suitable for riding and made her way to the stables with Amethyst trailing her.

When Alyssa arrived at the stables she saw Cecilia attempting to saddle up a patchy white and brown horse. As Alyssa went to get Amethyst's a treat she noticed a tall and very handsome prince waiting for her.

"Caspian, what are you doing here?" asked Alyssa in a low voice hoping that Cecilia wouldn't here.

"I just came here to make sure you were ok. I want you to be extra careful today, I don't trust Cecilia." He said with a concerned look.

"Thank you, but I can handle a stuck up princess." Said Alyssa taking a few steps closer to Caspian.

"I know but don't underestimate her. I'm sure she's just after the crown and not really peter." Said Caspian "I could join you If you wish"

"No, that's ok" said Alyssa "I need to handle her myself". Alyssa had a better idea of what Cecilia was after but she didn't say it. She had seen how she had looked at Caspian at the ball and at breakfast this morning.

"I'll be careful" said Alyssa with a sigh, hoping to put Caspian at ease.

She gave Caspian a quick kiss on the cheek before smiling and hurrying back to Amethyst.

After Cecilia had gotten a young fawn to help her saddle her horse she met Alyssa and Amethyst.

As soon as she saw amethyst Alyssa saw her eyes turn to jealousy. "Why do you get to ride a unicorn?" asked Cecilia in a voice that reminded Alyssa of a whining five year old.

"Her name is Amethyst and she's my best friend" said Alyssa defensively. Amethyst let out a snort of approval as Alyssa mounted her.

They rode through some forest before deciding that they would stop for a break by the river. Alyssa hadn't talked much, she had a hard enough time trying to block out Cecilia talking about how brilliant her kingdom was.

At the river they let their horse graze and sat on the springy grass.

"That dress you were wearing this morning, where did you get it?" asked Cecilia suspiciously

"It was a gift" said Alyssa

Cecilia's eyes hardened assuming that the gift was from Caspian. "I meant what I said at the ball" she said abruptly

"Sorry" said Alyssa confused

"About you not deserving Caspian. I'm going to make sure that you and him are never together. I'm going to marry him and I'm going to be high queen of Narnia." She said with a smug smile

"Look" said Alyssa getting angry "I don't know what your problem is but you will never, let me repeat that NEVER get in the way of me and Caspian."

"Well, we will just have to see about that" said Cecilia getting up and moving closer to the river.

Alyssa followed her, not ready to end the conversation yet. As she approached, Cecilia turned around and grabbed Alyssa's arm.

"Let go of me" hissed Alyssa

"Ok, have it your way" and with that Cecilia released Alyssa's arm and pushed her into the river.

When Alyssa surfaced gasping for air she saw Cecilia laughing as she mounted her horse and rode off.

Amethyst who had been as shocked as Alyssa helped her out of the water.

When Cecilia arrived back at the castle she saw Peter and Caspian waiting for them.

"Cecilia" said Peter happy to see her "How was your ride?"

"Where is Alyssa?" asked Caspian, his face a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Oh" said Cecilia smiling "The water was so nice she decided to stay a bit longer."

Peter took Celia's hand and they left towards the castle.

About 15 minutes later a annoyed and very wet Alyssa and Amethyst made their way to the castle grounds.

"What happened?" asked Caspian shocked; he had decided to wait for Alyssa to return.

Alyssa made a face that said what do you think happened? "Cecilia happened" she replied walking past Caspian furiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Caspian "Did she hurt you?"

"No, she just pushed me into the river" said Alyssa tiredly

Caspian's features hardened but before he could say anything Alyssa said "Don't worry about it; I don't want to complicate things. You were right she is after the crown just not Peter's."

Caspian understood what she meant and said "Alyssa, I would never leave you" his words held so much emotion

"I know" said Alyssa gently "Ill figure something out in the morning, right now I just want some dry clothes and a warm bath."

Caspian remembering that she as drenched looked away politely as Alyssa's dress was clinging to her skin.

As she walked past Caspian he said "Maybe you should fall into the river more often, you look cute when you're wet". He shot her a cheeky grin and dodged a slap that was aimed for his shoulder.

"If I wasn't so tired……" warned Alyssa threateningly.

Caspian smirked and followed Alyssa to the castle. Once they arrived in front of her room Caspian followed Alyssa in.

"Caspian, unless you want to join me for a bath I suggest you go to lunch or your OWN room." Said Alyssa teasingly

"As tempting as that sounds" said Caspian pondering "I just wanted to do something that I've been waiting to do all day"

He slowly walked up to Alyssa who backed away hitting the door. He came closer until their bodies were just touching and kissed her passionately. Alyssa didn't know how long the kiss lasted but it ended much too quick for her liking. Her breathing was uneven as she looked into his eyes. She saw fiery passion in them and leaned in closer to whisper in Caspian's ear "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

Caspian trailed some kisses up her neck leaving behind a trail of blazing skin before saying "Don't tempt me"

His breath on Alyssa's neck nearly drove her insane and she let out a small moan. They broke apart after a few moments and Alyssa noticed that his breath was also ragged. After he left Alyssa composed herself. She had a bath and put on the dress that Caspian had given her.

She was about to leave her room when she noticed the single red rose lying on her bed. She picked it up, smelt it and made her way out of her room with a small smile on her lips.

**The dress Caspian gave Alyssa is on my profile with the hair style as well.**

**Review and tell me what you think. Was the chapter good, bad? If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. What did you think of Cecilia's character?**

**If the links on my profile don't work simply follow the steps instead or email me so I can send you the pictures.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of C.S Lewis's characters I only own Alyssa and all of my original characters.**

**~Kat~**


End file.
